Poliver Wellington
Poliver Wellington is a lowborn mercenary of great skill and cunning, including the use of arcane intellect. He is also a highly competitive duelist in tournaments across the Western Nations. Though his loyalties often wavered, he became a prominent member of the Eternal Companions and an agent to the Fallen Feathers. In Khanduras, he is known as The Arcane Arbalist. History Poliver is the only child of Oliver Wellington, a wealthy and keen hunter of the Khanduras forests. His mother, a tavern wench, did not raise him due to Oliver's abandonment of her. Poliver's upbringing was spent in the company of his father, scavenging and hunting the wild. When his father encouraged him to learn reading, Poliver also began taking a keen interest in arcane knowledge and magic. His father Oliver also had a secret association with the Viz-Jaq'taar, also known as the Order of the Mage Slayers. On one such meeting beween his father and a Viz-Jaq'taar assassin, Poliver learned about the dangerous and forbidden use of magic which only intrigued him more. In 1245, Poliver and his father crossed paths with a group of desert mercenaries lead by an adept mage. They joined the mage and their traveling group for months through the Aranoch desert, all while the mage taught Poliver the use of magic. Oliver was at first skeptical by the mage's decision to apprentice his son, but eventually he saw fit to utilize his son's abilities in combat. With the guidance of his father in weaponry, and the mage's teachings of magic, Poliver eventually grew into a powerful spellblade of both ranged and melee fighting. By the year of 1252, Oliver had surpassed his peers as a proficient warrior in endurance, dexterity and intelligence. The Eternal Companions In the years proceeding the Emergence of Evil, Poliver joined the company of Dregg Ortega, a pirate who utilized his ship to travel to port cities along the Gulf of Westmarch. He eventually met Luis and Hector, two wandering Monks of Ivgorod, and joined them in their travels. Along the way, Poliver and his companions would fulfill contracts from fighting guilds and track down bounties of the most wanted criminals in the Western Nations. On occasions he and his allies would also eliminate potential threats to local villages, such as hordes of Fallen mustering for a raid. Poliver's heroic deeds eventually caught the attention of the global organization known as the Eternal Companions. In 1266, Dregg introduced Poliver to the leader of the Khanduras dragoons, Edgar Flores-Dole, who at the time was a well respected member of the Eternal Companions. Edgar saw fit to recruit Dregg and Poliver for their excellency in combat, but while Dregg swore to abandon his ways of piracy and lawbreaking, Poliver remained hesitant to leave behind his amoral philosophies. Despite Poliver's assertiveness, he eventually became accepted by Edgar for his honorary deeds and large kill count of demons. In time, Poliver became a popular individual within the organization for his notable victories in tournaments and his jocular demeanor. The War of the Shadows The Bird and the Wolf Character and Appearance Poliver is crude, disorderly and cynical. He has a black sense of humor, and a pragmatic, thoroughly amoral philosophy. His gregarious personality often leads him to quickly making friends, yet losing them just as fast; among his closest allies, who are just as boisterous as he is, are Luis, Hector and Dregg.